Of Fallen Stars and Coated Ice
by PurpleBacon
Summary: What happens when star and ice collide? An unfathomable adventure between star and ice happen.Stea needs to get out of her father's grasp. And when she finally does, she's trapped in her lies. What will Jack Frost do to help her with the lies she's conjured?
1. Stea's Story

Can't believe that I'm actually writing a Jack Frost/OC fic, but I couldn't reSIST! The idea was so there already, and I just had to write it! :)

But, I really really hope you like it and that you won't stop reading it since this chapter doesn't have Jack in it! I promise you that Jack will come in the next chapter and he will be sdkjghnsjkdnas I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :)

* * *

I play with the stars in the sky, making them twirl in circles or glow in different colors. I try to think of another constellation to add among all the many others I have created. Should I make one after a book? Or maybe something that looks like a music note?

"Stea!" My father calls me, his overly bright eyes growing wider by the second. "What are you doing with the stars now?"

"I'm making a constellation!" I answer back, glaring at him. "There's nothing else I can do in this rathole."

"Rathole?!" He screams, looking as if I had just slapped him. "This is the nightsky, young lady, the most beautiful place in this world!"

I roll my eyes. Every time we have this conversation, he never shuts up about how beautiful he made the sky to be, how proud he is of his work. I'm the one he should be proud of! I make the stars, the twinkling lights that mesmerize and captivate everyone, child and adult. I'm the one that adds beauty to this place! But no one doesn't even know me. I'm so sure that not one human being in the world know my existence.

"Easy for you to say, you're the king of the nightsky! The man on the moon! The leader of all guardians!" I answer back, fury growing in me. I could already see some of the stars by my side glow a dark shade of red. "No one even knows I exist! That I'm the one making all the stars and constellations and falling stars and everything!"

"What do you want then, Stea?" He says, using his calm voice, but I know he's not all that calm inside. "You know that I will never allow you to leave the sky."

There it is. The one thing that angers me so much, the one thing I never understood. "Why?!" I yell at him, standing up on the North Star. "Why can't I be like all the other guardians? Like Santa, or Tooth, or Sandy, or Bunny, or even Jack!"

"Easy there, darling. Your stars are very red, already." He warns me, knowing what will happen when my stars light up in my fury too much. But I ignore the stars. At least he knows how serious I am about this.

"Even though Jack wasn't believed in up until now, at least he got to roam the whole world and play with the little kids and everything! I'm always stuck here!" I answer, tears slowly falling from my eyes.

"Stea, you don't need to do that."

"Yes, I do! I want to be known! I want people to see me!" I shout, as one of my stars pop and fall to the earth. I feel that horrid sense of having all the air in me get knocked out, and I try to catch my breath, ignoring the dizziness in my head. "Dad, can you at least tell me why I can't leave?"

He looks at me with pitiful eyes. The whites of his eyes are turning grayer, reflecting the sadness and hurt in him. "Please." I beg. "I deserve that much information."

"Stea, this will only break your heart." He says, his voice cracking and I could feel the weight on my shoulders already.

"Dad, please." I breathe, my voice softer than I imagined.

"I'm afraid to lose you." He says, sounding like he just aged a hundred years old. I'm about to argue, when he cuts me off. "Like I did with your mother."

The words echo in my ears after he speaks them. It takes a while until it finally sinks in and I feel the weight crush me, sending a whirlwind of questions inside me.

"What?" is all I manage to say.

He takes a deep breath, as if it taking all the effort he could muster to speak his words. "Your mother died minutes after we did. Unfortunately, she never became one of us."

"I-I have a mom?" I ask, breaking down at all the information. "All this time I thought I never had a mom and we were just put here by the universe and you were my dad and I'm your daughter and everything. I didn't know we had a life back then!"

He nods his head gravely. "We were a normal family. Without any problems, just happy times."

"How did we die?" I ask, cautiously, fearing the answer.

"We weren't rich, Stea. We lived in a far-off village in the mountains, and that was against the laws of the Kingdom. One night, knights came to the village and burned our houses. One by one, we all died. You and I, Stea, we were trying to sneak off with your mom when your cloak got caught on fire and it was rapidly moving up to you. Your mother and I wouldn't leave you, of course. I tried to take out the fire on your cloak by stomping on it, but it travelled so fast, it was already stinging your skin. Your mom, on the other hand, went looking for water and…" He takes a deep breath and sits down on the moon. "She was shot by an arrow, and we didn't even have time to scream when a post knocked us out and the fire engulfed us."

The words came as pictures in my minds, like stolen images made to torture me. I felt the cold shiver crawl on my spine as the pictures stayed on my brain and refused to leave. The stinging tears leave stains on my cheeks. "Dad." I say through gritted teeth.

"I'm so sorry, Stea." His weak voice sends shivers down my spine. He was right. The information did break my heart. Just to know that I have mom that I have completely forgotten, a mom that sacrificed her life for me.

"How come I don't remember any of this and you do?" I ask.

"I didn't want anyone to. I made it stop, remembering." He answers. "I didn't want any of us to remember how we died, all the people we left, all the memories that would have haunted us. It would have just brought us down. But we were all once human and our teeth held our memories. Most of us wanted to have memories, not fearing of what it will do to them. So, they went to Tooth. I couldn't do anything anymore."

There's a moment of silence when I try to take all the information and feel it completely sink into me. I subconsciously play with the stars as I think. Except it only reminds me of why I started this conversation in the first place. All I wanted was to leave this place. I wasn't expecting some heart-breaking knowledge.

I look down at the world below me, and find myself still drawn to it. Like there's this invisible force calling towards me and pulling me closer. I feel like the only way I could really breathe was to follow that force and search the world. It was like somebody was whispering it in my ear, tempting me to leave, that I had something important to do there.

"Dad." I say, not taking my eyes off the earth. "I still want to go."

I hear him take another deep sigh. "Stea." He says in a stern voice. "You're not going anywhere. That's final. No arguments."

I knew that was going to be the answer, so I nod my head and watch the tear fall from my eyes and into the world below me, feeling the slightest hint of jealousy towards its freedom.

"Now, go and make your constellations for winter." He says, his voice back to normal. Just another mask. "I'll be making rocks."

He leaves from my peripheral view and I make the star I'm sitting on move to a farther, quieter place. Suddenly, I feel a deep, burning hatred for my father. I have lived centuries with him by my side and he never told me anything about my mother, not one single word about the most important person we could have been involved with. It's so unfair that we got to live an immortal life and my mom just died. How could he have shut up about that this whole time? Isn't it his job as a father to tell me about my childhood?

The hatred burns inside of me until I couldn't take it any longer. I make a dozen of stars burst and fall to the earth, not caring where it lands. The words just take the whole of my being before I could stop myself from ignoring it.

_I'm leaving._

* * *

__I really don't care if you read her name as Steee or Steya. All I know is that it's the Roman word for Star :) and i really like stars so I got the idea from that!

I HOPE YOU KEEP READING IT BECAUSE I'M ACTUALLY HAPPY WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER :)

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW COOKIES FOR YOU AND A MENTION OF YOUR NAME WOOOT

stay white lights :)


	2. Stea meets Jack

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER I ACTAULLY LIKE THIS SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ IT :)

I hope you like it :) ps. jack frost is here so

* * *

I take one last look at my father as he makes silver rocks out of thin air. He looks so completely placid, as if nothing he just said mattered to him. For centuries, he's leaved with a mask and I had no idea about it.

I whisper a quiet goodbye and leave a constellation in his honor. I snap my fingers and the star I'm on starts falling, slowly and then all at once.

The wind flows fast against me, nearly knocking me off. The star falls faster and faster by the second and I hang on for dear life. I close my eyes and scream as the darkness takes all of me. I've never felt such a rush before. My heart beats in sync with the pulsing twinkle of the stars around me. Closer and closer, the world that I have watched over has finally become more than just the size of ants. And finally, I'm just right across a tiny village when the star take a violent blow against the earth. I fall off the star and land miles away from it, hitting my back against the roof of one of the houses.

The pain leaves me nauseated for a while and I try to gather my surroundings. The snow, the trees and the colorful Christmas lights- they're all right here in front of me! Up close and personal! I stand up, forgetting the pain in my body. It all looks so beautiful. I've always thought that the nightsky was the most beautiful place in the world since my father told me so. But he's been wrong all along. The place below us is the one that looks so miraculous, with all its lights and buildings and trees and snow and houses. Wow.

I take a deep breath and let the wind take me away. I feel my feet leave the roof as I take control of the winds. I fly through the city, taking in all of its beauty and playing with the wires hanging from one place to another. I laugh, feeling the freedom completely take me over. I have never felt so invincible.

I stop when I see a tiny village, filled with children and adults walking around. I let my feet touch the ground. I walk around the place when all of a sudden, a little child walks right through me. It almost catches me off guard and I feel my heart sink a little, but I remember that no one even knows my existence yet. I accept it and continue admiring the beauty of this place.

I've lost count of all the people who have walked through me, slowly taking the rush of freedom and happiness away and placing hurt over it. It kept reminding me of how I'll probably never be believed in, just like I thought I deserved.

I reach a park with little children playing around with snow. A snowball zooms past me and another. I lose thinking first and try to dodge it, but then realize the snow would just past right through me. I roll my eyes at my stupidity and force myself to laugh. The sound of children's laughter lifts my spirits, but only makes me want to join them even more.

I grab a fistful of snow and throw it at some random direction, hoping I didn't hit anyone in particular. Unfortunately, I did and the snowball literally knocks him off his feet. I gasp and cover my mouth with my hands.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean th—" I start to say, then realize he wouldn't hear me anyway.

The children walk over to him, laughing and pointing at him. "Jack fell! For the first time, someone knocked him out!"

"In your face, Jack!" "Payback, Mr. Frost!"

Jack? Mr. Frost? I take cautious steps to the person I just hit and see the unmistakable white hair. It is him. And he's just happily playing with these little kids…who could actually see him.

He sits up straight and shakes his head. "Okay, who threw that?" He asks, humor in his voice.

The kids look at each other, waiting for someone to raise their hands. But no one does, of course. I threw it.

My eyes grow wide and I fuss over where to hide, but it's too late. He's already spotted me.

"Hey!" He says, standing up with the help of the wind and landing close to me. "Did you throw that?"

I bite my lip and try to avoid his eyes. "Yup."

He laughs, something that sounds like the jingle of bells. "That was a pretty good throw for a girl. No one's ever knocked me off before."

I laugh. "It wasn't really on purpose."

He's about to say something when one of the kids pop up behind him. "Who are you talking to, Jack?"

I slap my forehead, instinctively. He wasn't supposed to know that I'm just like him. He would tell my dad!

"This girl!" He answers, gesturing to me. "Are you blind?"

The kids look at each other with a confused expression on their face. "We don't see anyone."

"What?" He exclaims. "I'm pretty sure she's real and right here." He pokes my arm cautiously and I'm surprised at how cold it is. "Yes, I can feel her."

The kids come close to me and one of them step on my feet. I wince in pain, but of course, they wouldn't see that. They try to touch my arms, but their hands just go straight through me.

Jack's eyes grow wide as he realizes what I am and he eyes me with suspicion. I just shrug and try my best to fake a smile.

"No one's there, Jack." A little boy with brown hair says. "Is it one of your friends again? Who is she? How come we don't see her?"

"Yeah, who else should we believe in?" One of the girls ask, her eyes glowing.

Jack tilts his head in confusion. "I actually don't know."

"How do we believe in her if you don't know her too?" A boy with glasses asks him, tugging on Jack's sleeve.

He gives me one last suspicious look and turns to the children. "Hey, kids. I have to do something important. Why don't you just play without me for the rest of the day?"

The kids whine in protest. I smile at how fond they are of him, only wishing even more that they could see me.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I promise." He says.

"Will you tell us who your new friend is then?" The boy with brown hair asks. The question catches me off guard as I realize that he's referring to me.

Jack turns to me with that look in his eyes, as if he's trying to find the right answer to a riddle. "Yeah, probably."

They all wave goodbye and Jack walks towards me. He grabs me by my elbow and carries me to the air. I'm surprised by the sudden action. I fidget in his arms and complain.

"Stay still or you'll fall." He says, biting his lip.

"It might come as a surprise to you, but I can fly too." I answer, making my voice louder through the gush of wind.

He slows down and looks down at me with confusion. "Really?"

I roll my eyes and nod my head. "Let go of me." I tell him.

His hands leave my arms and I instantly float in the air. His eyes widen in surprise, making me laugh.

"Okay, who are you?" He says, sounding completely spooked.

I smirk. "You've probably seen my picture in North's room or in one of your historical textbooks."

He looks at me up and down. "You look really familiar." He says, slowly.

"I should be." I tell him. "You should actually know me. But since you're just new to this Guardian thing, I'll excuse you."

He looks at me as if I just grew an extra head. I laugh. "Stop gawking at my prettiness and lead me to North's place."

He still doesn't move, so I fly right past him. "Last one to the Pole is rotten egg!"

Before I know it, Jack's just right beside me. "Then you better get ready to be thrown out by Bunny." He says, then flies right past me.

I chuckle and give myself a boost, until I'm just at his heel. Finally, a little bit of fun.

His laugh echoes against the wind, adding a bit of warmth inside me and making me forget about all the risks I just took. Before we know it, we're already at the palace of snow, and I'm only inches behind him.

I wasn't going to lose in my own game, so I grab his feet and pull him back. He yelps and falls to the snow, but he catches my wrist just in time and both of us fall to the huge bank of snow.

Unfortunately, I land on top of him, leaving us both in an awkward position. But I finally get to see his face so close. His electrifying blue eyes, so blue you feel like you're drowning in it. His snow white hair and his thin, pink lips that made him look undeniably attractive.

He clears his throat and snaps me out of my thoughts. I feel the heat rise up to my cheeks and I stand up in a fuss, wiping the snow off my white and already wrinkled dress. He stands up himself and looks at me with a knowing look. He laughs and shakes his head.

"What is it?" I ask, being naturally curious.

"Nothing." He stops and looks at me with a smile. "I've just never met anyone like you."

I chuckle, hoping he doesn't see the red form in my cheeks. "You probably haven't me a lot of invisible, immortal girls, so I won't get too flattered."

"I've met enough." He says, and then turns to walk to the gates of the huge palace of North.

I take off and fly right past him, screaming "Rotten egg!" on the way. He looks completely caught off guard for a second and then flies but I'm already through the gates and beside North when he catches up. He lands softly beside me and says, "No fair."

I laugh. "No, you just got your head in the clouds for a while."

"Stea!" A loud, booming voice shouts from beside me, making me jump to Jack's side and scream. I slap his arm when he laughs.

"Stea! What are you doing here?!" North screams, sounding so awfully distraught I start feeling guilty.

"So, that's your name." I hear Jack whisper, but ignore him for a while.

"North, let me explain." I plead him, using my baby voice that he never could have resisted. "My dad sent me on a mission. He told me that I have to make children believe in me or else I would lose my powers and the stars would go out."

The lie just seemed to pop up in my brain as I said it. I know that my dad wasn't able to contact with the rest of the Guardians unless it concerned all of them or something really bad had just happened. I just hope he couldn't. But, the thought of having my powers lost since no one believed in me has been a nagging thought ever since I was able to understand things.

North looked absolutely relieved. "Oh, it's about time! I was terrified that was going to happen soon enough. I wouldn't want that to happen to my favorite starmaker!"

So, apparently, it's a really good lie. North comes up to me and hugs me so tightly that I was having a hard time trying to breathe. "North. I. can't. breathe."

Fortunately, he hears me and lets me go. "So, I see you've met Mr. Jack Frost, the troublemaker of the group. You're gonna get along quite well then."

"Yes," Jack speaks up, a smirk playing on his face. "And Mr. Jack Frost wants an explanation."

I roll my eyes and sit down on the couch of North's room. I grab a cookie from the jar and take a bite out of it. "This is really good." I say, ignoring Jack.

"Hey!" He yells. "Somebody explain."

North gives a deep chuckle and takes a picture frame from one of his walls. It was a picture of a girl with black hair and white highlights, loosely braided to the side of her face. She was wearing a white, silvery dress, ending slightly below the knees. A thin, nearly transparent white cloak with long sleeves and lasted up to her feet coated her in an eerie glow. Her feet were bare and her nails were white.

"That's me." I say, pointing at the picture frame North was holding. It was taken about 30 years ago with a stolen camera. I was making a wacky face, my bright yellow eyes popping and my tongue out. I do the same face to show the similarity. It must have looked really the same since I never get a change of clothes.

"That's her." North repeats, giving a big smile.

"That's you." Jack says, slowly. I could almost see the wheels in his head trying to make a solution to why North had a picture of me in his study.

"That's me." I clarify, smirking.

"Who are you?!" Jack exclaims, looking like he just exploded.

North and I look at each other and start laughing loudly. "Jack, jack, jack." North says, through laughter. "This is Stea."

"Yes, I gathered that information." He answers, looking annoyed. "I mean, look what kind of person are you?"

I let go of the last of my laughs, and finally answer him. "I'm the Man on the Moon's daughter, Stea Moon."

"The Man on The Moon has a daughter?!" He exclaims, looking completely shocked.

"Why don't you two talk while you go to Bunny's?" North says, pushing the both of us out of his room.

"We're going to Bunny's?" Jack exclaims. "I don't want to."

"Oh come on, Jack. Sandy's there for their monthly challenge." North tells him.

"And I forgot the way." I say. "And I really miss them both, so you're bringing me there whether you like it or not."

I grab his arm before he can protest and fly out of the castle.

* * *

I HOPE YOU LIKE THAT AND WOW WHAT IF SOMEONE DRAWS STEA FOR ME PLZ jk jk if you want only :)

ANYWAYZ NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE FLUFF :)

stay white lights :)


	3. Some Star

i hope this is better :)

* * *

"So, what do you do?" He asks me, after I've convinced him to go with me to Bunny's.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like, how North is like Santa and I do all the snow and ice. What do you do?" He clarifies.

We're flying slowly through the cities, taking the long way so that I could admire more of the views. Oddly enough, I already feel really comfortable with jack even though we just met like an hour ago.

"I'm the daughter of the Man on the _Moon. _What do you think I should be doing?"

"I don't know." He answers without a moment's pause.

"Do you think at all?" I ask him, laughing.

"Hey, my center is fun. I don't do a lot of thinking." He says, touching a window with his staff and making ice patterns on it.

"I'm the one who makes the stars." I answer his question.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He deadpans. "No, really?"

"I do make the stars!" I say, realizing how silly it must sound. "It's true!"

"You mean you're the one who makes all those lights in the sky and the constellations and the falling stars and everything?" He asks, looking at me as if I'm the coolest thing ever.

I laugh and nod my head. "Wanna see?"

"Heck yeah."

Luckily enough, it was night time. I skid to a halt and Jack floats beside me. I raise my hand and wave it in a memorized manner. Slowly, I make a tiny little light in front of us, making it grow bigger until it's the size of North's head.

"Woah."I hear Jack from behind me.

I snap my fingers and that star bursts to life, glowing in blinding bright colors. Its lights grow dark and bright, dark and bright as if it was beating heart. "It beats in sync with my heart." I inform him. "So, you'll know if I'm dead if the stars don't twinkle anymore."

"Don't say that." He whispers.

"Just a bit of information." I shrug, then snap my fingers again. The star changes its color to a bright red. "What color do you want?"

"Like a bright blue." He answers, watching intently. I visualize the color in my mind and it surprises me that Jack's eyes pop into my mind. I snap my fingers and the star turns into the exact color of Jack's eyes- a bright, electrifying blue with the slightest hints of black. I'm shocked at how beautiful it looks.

"Wow." We say at the same time.

"It looks really good." He says. I laugh, realizing how he just kind of paid a compliment to the color of his own eyes.

"Probably one of my best." I say, admiring my work. He floats closer to me, our shoulders touch. There's a surprising shiver that dances in my stomach and my hearts beats faster. I look at how my star twinkles to the beat of my heart, faster now. I bite my lip, hoping Jack doesn't notice it.

He reaches towards the star with his staff and gives it a light tap. Suddenly, a lacy pattern of ice races across the body of the star. It's suddenly coated with a snowy patterns only making it more beautiful than I thought possible.

"That is my best." I clarify, smiling widely at the captivating star.

Jack clears his throat. "Um, it's _our_ best. Excuse you."

I roll my eyes, but laugh nonetheless. "Whatever." I wave my hand and curl my fingers in an agile manner. The star slowly floats higher to the sky as I control it with my hands. We lose sight of its intricate patterns, but we could still see the faint, icy glow of it. It finally reaches the night sky and I close my fist to make it stay there. The star stands out among all the other stars in the sky and I know that if anyone would look up anytime, that star would be the first they would see.

The bright pulsing blue of it still glowed bright- brighter than all the other stars. Even from here, it still looked like the shade of Jack's eyes. I turn my attention to him. He's staring straight up to the star, admiring it just as I had. He looks so mesmerized with the color of his eyes. His pale, white skin gives him a ghostly, mysterious look as his messy hair flutters in the wind. His pink lips are parted, the only part of his face that didn't look cold and mysterious. His eyes are captivating against the dark sky. It sparkled like the stars, its line and waves in it making it look like a whole galaxy was trapped in it. It was like I copied the nightsky from his eyes, except he did a better job.

And that sense of having the words just take over me comes again. The whole truth of it all overwhelms and nearly knocks the air out of me.

_He was beautiful._

I look up at the stars and see how fast they twinkle. I find myself giggling.

"What?" He asks, looking at me.

I smile, looking at his eyes. "Nothing. I just never realized how pretty the sky is."

He chuckles. "Thanks to you."

* * *

i hope that was good enough :) next chapter will be up soon enough. REVIEWS PLEASE YOU GOT FROSTY COOKIES IF YOU DO, VIRTUAL BUT STILL COOKIES! :)


End file.
